Seth, the Not So Bad Guy
by NirvanaFreakSC
Summary: Ok, I'm not sure if I posted this already, sry if i did, my computer went whcky on me.


This is a one-shot, I wrote it mostly because I _hate_ Zach for his behavior in the past couple of episode, well for the entire season, but whatever, lol. Also this is highly unlikely. I just wanted to make Seth look good.

She couldn't_ believe_ Cohen did that to her! He basically ditched her for a comic book- graphic novel! Whatevs! She was lucky that Zach was leaving at the same time she was or else it would have been a $300 cab fare.

They got into Zach's class defining car. Summer got in slowly, almost having second thoughts about going back in to the party and ripping Seth a new one! Deciding against it, she crawled into the car and waited for Zach to start the engine so that she could go home, get into bed with some Ben & Jerry's and The Valley. Instead of starting the car, Zach leaned over his armrest towards Summer, who was looking entirely baffled and confused.

"Okay,_ what_ are you doing?" She pressed her body against the car door, feeling the cool of the window against her bare arm, giving her a chill down her spine. But it wasn't just the glass giving her the chill; Zach's body was almost pressed up against hers. "Zach, **what** are you doing?"

"Tell me you don't feel it." He was moving in towards her lips and she quickly, and successfully, pushed him forcefully away.

"I don't feel it, Zach. I have a boyfriend! And he's also your friend!"

"Seth? Oh, come on! What about this whole thing with Reed, huh? Don't you think it's weird?"

Realization dawned on Summer Roberts' perfect face. Her jaw dropped. Her eyes glassy. Her features showed disappointment, fear, and guilt.

"You asshole! You little fucker! You set us up! You've sabotaging our relationship!"

"So what? What did you expect? For me to be 'cool' about you guys? You left me standing in an airport!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you can't do this. I love Seth. Even with all his faults, I'm still undeniably in love with him. Him, Zach. Seth, not you. I- you were my rebound… I'm-I'm sorry."

His jaw tightened, his fists clenched. She just sat there, in her perfect outfit, with her perfect hair, make up. With that apologetic smile on her soft features.

His fist went through the glass window of his now shattered social status.

Summer jumped, and let out a small strangled cry. Eyes wide and teary. She thought fast, reached her arm back pulling on the door handle, pushed, and fell to the gravel. Zach was still in the car, nursing his hand and silently cursing her out. She stood up, speckles of blood on her clothes, she was pretty sure she had a few pieces of glass embedded somewhere in her skin.

Zach got up and got to Summer before she could leave he grabbed her arm roughly with his none bloody hand, there would be a bruise. He pulled her towards him so that she slammed into his body. What he wasn't expecting was when she kicked him in the shin, immediately making him back off.

Now, she was lucky they hadn't left the parking lot.

She ran back towards the house, not looking back. She entered the backyard through the gate they had exited. Passing the pool, through the opened doors.

"Seth! SETH!" She called out hysterically. These comic book geeks were staring at her as if she had a second head, something that shouldn't be too unfamiliar to them. She saw Reed by the door.

"Reed! Where's Seth!" Reed looking puzzled at her appearance pointed in the direction of the big screen tv that was currently showing a dvd of the old Batman series. She could see Seth's mop of hair and ran towards her.

"Seth!" He turned. At her appearance he ran towards her, all thoughts of Catwoman's tights forgotten. He grabbed her by the arms gently pulling her into him, stroking her hair.

"What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She pulled away from him, but never letting go. She never would again.

"Zach, he… I don't know. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away, Seth. I did. And then he started saying all these things, and I told him I loved you and that he had been the rebound guy, and that I was sorry. Seth, I'd never seen him like that!" She started to sob in his arms.

"Like what, Sum, baby?" She didn't respond, she just cried.

"Seth. You should see this." Reed called from the door. He looked towards Reed, her expression was urgent. He looked back to Summer, and nodded to Reed to help him. Reed walked warily over to them, not sure how Little Miss Vixen would feel about her comforting her. Nevertheless, she took the young fragile girl into her own arms from those of her loving boyfriend.

"Thanks." After his mumbled gratitude, Seth ran out the gate towards the car with the shattered window. He saw Zach sitting in the tending to his bloody hand. Anger surged through him as he got closer and heard Zach's mumbling curses towards himself and Summer. Much like Zach earlier, Seth's fist clenched. He had never hit anyone before, with success anyway, but today, tonight; his fists would pound into this heap of spoiling shit without doubt. Hell, if he wasn't terrified of going to jail, he'd kill him.

Back inside, Summer realized the arms holding her weren't Cohen's. They were Reed's. Someone who Summer felt she couldn't compete with. She lifted her head up and noticed all of these comic book geeks still staring at her.

"Where's Cohen?" Summer pulled back and wiped at her eyes furiously. Kind of pissed off Seth was elsewhere in her time of need.

"He went to the parking lot." Reed told her softly. Summer's movements stopped. Zach was in the parking lot.

"Cohen's going to get his ass kicked." And with that she headed in that direction.

Seth walked quickly towards the car, head fuming. Zach hadn't looked up yet. And Seth was thinking it would be easier for him if Zach didn't look up. He grabbed Zach by the collar of his shirt, dragging him up as if he weighed nothing more than an i-pod. He'd heard of surges of adrenaline but he never knew they offered this much gratification.

"Get the fuck off me, Cohen!" Zach shouted at him, pushing him away. Clearly the adrenaline rush doesn't last long. Seth fell to the ground but reacted quickly and got back up and rushed Zach. Seth had him pinned against the car, his forearm digging into Zach's neck, making it a little harder for him to breathe.

"You stay the fuck away from her. You so much as look at her, I'll kill you… or I'll get Ryan or Trey," the pressure of his arm loosened a little, realizing it and applying it even more, "to put you in the hospital for an unseen amount of timr."

Zach, obviously stronger, pushed Seth back and landed a left hook to Seth's right cheekbone, making him stagger back a little.

"She was mine first! We were fine until you came back!"

"Actually, she was mine first." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Summer looking on at the scene, so he regressed, just a little. "Or not mine mine, because she's not an item, but in the metaphorical sense, she was mine first. And you guys obviously didn't work out, so just fucking deal, man."

"We didn't work out_ because_ of _you_! We would be the best couple ever if you didn't come back!"

"Well, I did. Get over it! We're together. And you're whole attempt at sabotage thing? So typical-Hollywood-nineties-teen movie. And you plan obviously backfired and you ended up scaring her to fucking death, not to mention you some of your friends."

Zach looked at Seth then at Summer and Reed, and all the others who had found it undeniably necessary to watch the scene play out. He looked back at Seth. Seth represented everything he despised. He was the guy that was better than him at the romance, the girl (he wasn't good at the girls, only one girl, really), the comics. At first Zach had it, until Cohen came back. Then it was his. He tackled him, punching him one after the other, not really knowing where he was even hitting. Then all of a sudden he was being punched. Now Cohen was even better at fighting, or at least in that moment.

Seth got few punches in, but only because someone pulled Zach off him. He never thought Zach would be this… insane. He was like Oliver reincarnated, if Oliver had died. He stopped though. Mostly because his hands hurt and because he heard Summer calling his name.

Summer stood there watching as Seth was getting pummeled by her ex. And she watched as Seth pummeled her ex. And she yelled out his name as she watched, half of her hoping he'd stop and the other half hoping he'd hurt him bad. Her arm still hurt and the bruise had already formed. When Seth stopped and stood away from Zach, she ran to Seth and clung to him as if he was going to disappear.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked her, knowing she wasn't really, but wanting to hear she was.

"Me? I'm fine, Cohen. What about you? You just got your ass kicked!" She smiled slightly, wiping some blood off his cheek; Zach had been wearing a class ring.

"Please, I kicked his ass." He smiled but it faltered once he realized it hurt to smile. "Except one thing. Ow."

Summer smiled at him and laughed lightly, tears in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him softly as to not hurt him, but he only deepened the kiss. She quickly pulled away from him and pushed him roughly. He just looked at her like all the other comic book geeks had earlier.

"Don't you ever ditch me for a comic book ever again, Cohen!" She was dead serious. If he ditched her like that again nothing would stop one of her infamous rage blackouts. But his reaction wasn't something she expected; he smiled. She would have been pissed if he hadn't nodded and hugged her in a large bear hug.

"Okay." They looked at each other for a few seconds until they heard the sirens of the approaching cop car. They pulled away, holding hands and set out to give police statements.

After talking to the cops, Seth and Summer met up with Reed to notify her they were leaving. Reed had to also give a police statement because she was a witness. Zach had been taken off, but Seth and Summer decided not to charge him, you know, out of the goodness of their hearts.

"Hey, Reed, we're going to head out now. Tonight was…" Seth trailed off, not knowing how to describe the events of that evening.

"Interesting?" Summer offered her opinion, jokingly then turned serious. "Um, look, Reed, I'm sorry. I'm just the jealous girlfriend and I took this situation over the top."

"I'd be protective and jealous, too. Seth is a great guy. But a little too young for me. There's in no need to worry in the future." Summer nodded to her and smiled. Seth just stood there considering how to let Reed down easy.

"I have something to say also," Seth took a large nervous gulp before speaking his mind in front of these curious women. "I can't do this graphic novel thing. I might do it later, when I'm not in school. But I can't, you guys want to change all that this comic is about. Cosmo girl, let's face it, _is _an alcoholic, she saves lives when under the influence. And hello? The Ironist? His power is irony and sarcasm, that's what he does. And you guys want to change the basis of the story? Can't happen. So… I need to take it off the menu." There was a few minutes of silence before Reed spoke.

"I understand. You will make an excellent comic one day and I hope we will get to work together sometime in the future." She then turned to Summer. "It was a pleasure meeting, Miss Vixen."

"You too."

After that Seth and Summer walked to Cohen's car. Seth opened the passenger door for Summer and was about to close but Summer pulled him down for a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"You quit the comic."

"Now, don't get too big headed. I didn't do it _just _for you, they wanted to make it something it wasn't." There was a pause. "And you're more important than a stupid comic."

"It's not a stupid comic, Cohen. It's a stupid graphic novel!" She laughed at her joke, then turned serious again. "But seriously, it's not stupid, it's really good and you such talent, Cohen. And you're driven. I really admire that about you. And I should have been more supportive and involved, and I'm sorry I wasn't." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Let's go home."

"Okay."

Ok, weak ending, I know, I just had to sop writing! Hope you like, please r&r!


End file.
